Uilleam MacCoinnich
Tha an artaigeil seo ann an Gàidhlig. Is urrainn an fhear Beurla a leughadh an seo. Rugadh Uilleam MacDhòmhnaill 'ic Coinnich ann an Siadar an Rudha anns a' bhliadhna 1857. B'e MacCoinnich a shloinneadh air an dà thaobh: 's e a bha air cuideachd athair a thàinig à Loch Seilg air na Lochan, agus b'e athair fhèin Dòmhnall MacCoinnich MhicCoinnich on Chnoc. An uair a chaidh pìosan fearann a thoirt a-mach bhon uachdaran is am briseadh sios nan lotaichean ann an am meadhan an 19mh linn, b'e Dòmhnall an aon duine de mhuinntir an Rudha a fhuair lot ann an Siadar. Thàinig màthair Uilleim, Bellag, à Seiseadair, nighean Mhurchaidh Mac-an-Leighe. Bha cleachdadh làidir bàrdachd ann an teaghlach Uilleim. Bha triùir de theaghlach a phàrantan ri bàrdachd, agus nam measg bha a bhràthair Murchadh MacCoinnich, ris an canar Am Poidhleat. B'e Uilleam an leanabh a b'òige anns an teaghlach, agus bha e fhathast òg an uair a chaidh athair agus dithis uncail dhà a chall aig muir fhad's a bha iad aig an iasgach. 'S ann aig an iasgach a bha e fhèin a' cosnadh cuideachd. An uair a bhàsaich a mhathair, chaidh Uilleam a dh'fhuireach còmhla ri Murchadh, am Poidhleat. Dh'fhuirich e an sin fad còig bliadhna mus an do phòs e, agus an dèidh dha pòsadh chur e seachad dà bhliadhna eile còmhla ri Murchadh agus a bhean mus an do thog e taigh dhà fhèin aig ceann taigh Mhurchaidh. Mar sin, bha na triùir bhràithrean a' fuireach air an aon lot. Bha na trì taighean seo ann an àite gu mach fasgach, eadar a' Bhuail' Fheòir agus Cnoc Chùsbaig, agus b' e bàrdachd Uilleam a rinn an cnoc seo ainmeil. Phòs Uilleam tè a Garrabost, Màiri nighean Alasdair MhicAoidh. Choinnich iad airson a' chiad uair air an àirigh, agus thuit iad ann an gaol nuair a bha an dithis aca fhathast òg. Cha robh Màiri a-riamh làidir na corp, agus dh'fhàs a slàinte na bu mhiosa mar a chaidh na bliadhnaichean air adhart. Bha ceathrar chloinne aca: triùir mhac, Dòmhnall, Iain, agus Alasdair, agus aon nighean, Oighrig. Bhàsaich Alasdair aig ochd miosan deug leis a' ghriulach, ach thàinig an còrr gu ire. A dh'aindeoin a h-uile càil, thuirt Uilleam fhèin gur e "na làithean a b'fheàrr air ar dòigh" a bha anns an fhichead bliadhna a chaith e pòsda ri Màiri, agus an dèidh dhì bàsachadh chuir e seachad a' chòrr de bheatha a' dèanamh cuimhneachain oirre ann an òran agus bàrdachd. Mar a thuirt Iain MacArtair ann am prògram a chaidh a chraoladh ann an 1970, "b'e meud a bhròin a thug beòthachadh agus abachadh air an tàlant a fhuair e". An dèidh bàs Mhàiri, agus air sgàth's gu robh Dòmhnall agus Iain air an eilean fhàgail airson Canada mu thràth, dh'fhàg Uilleam fhèin fasgadh Cnoc Chùsbaig airson Ontario, far an do bhàsaich e an ann 1908. Fad na bliadhnaichean a chaith e ann an Canada, bha Uilleam mothachail gu mòr nach faiceadh e Leòdhas neo a dhachaigh a-rithist, agus tha na h-òrain a sgrìobh e anns na bliadhnaichean sin làn cianalas agus bròn airson a dhachaigh agus a bhean, faireachdainnean a tha a' tighinn troimhe gu làidir ann an Gaol na h-Oige, Nan Ceadaicheadh an Tìde Dhomh, Eilean Fraoich agus An Till Mi Tuilleadh a Leòdhas. 'S e na h-òrain seo a rinn Uilleam ainmeil an dèidh a bhàis, air an sgrìobhadh le duine ann an dubhachas spioraid agus doilgheas agus làn bròn airson na bha air falbh. Ach ged is ann airson a' bhàrdachd dhrùidhteach seo as ainmeile tha Uilleam, tha coltach gur e duine làn abhachdais a bha ann a bhiodh gu tric ri fealla-dhà, agus tha fiosrachadh mu co-dhiù trì òrain èibhinn a sgrìobh e. Nuair a tha e a' cuimhneachadh na bhàrdachd air a bheatha an Siadar, tha sinn a' faighinn dealbh air coimhearsnachd a bha taiceil agus dòigheil. Tha sin a' tighinn troimhe gu soilleir anns an òran, Mo Dhùthaich a' Tighinn Air M'aire. Tha Uilleam air àite fhaighinn mar aon de na bàird as cudromaiche a-riamh a sgrìobh ann an Gàidhlig, a thuilleadh air a bhith na sgrìobhadair agus co-ghleusair ealanta. Tha e iongantach gun do rinn e fhèin fàidheadaireachd ann an Eilean Fraoich mu cho seasmhach 's a bhiodh an tarraing a bha anns na h-òrain aige: Ged nach tillinn do an tìr Cuirear sgrìobht' innt' mo dhàn 'S bidh e dh'aithghearra ga sheinn Aig a' chloinn air an t-sràid.